Stockholm Syndrome
by Me-Love Inu1
Summary: baby look what you've done to me / ouran highschool host club AU (full summary inside)
1. who's this shadow

**Here I am again starting ANOTHER story. BUT I have momentum for this one and it should be completed very soon.**

 **summary: Stockholm Syndrome is** **a psychological condition that causes hostages to develop sympathetic sentiments or romantic feelings for their captors. Tamaki Suoh never expected to be the abductor, and Haruhi Fujioka never expected to be abducted, but does anyone really? In a series of unfortunate events, Haruhi is now being held hostage in Tamaki's home, she should hate him, but the way he holds her is changing her mind.**

 **I of course DO NOT own ouran highschool host club or the characters, I'm just using them for my writing enjoyment :)**

 **Well... ENJOY!**

When I thought about where I would be when I was younger, I never expected to be listening to nonstop screaming from the backseat of my father's car as I drove to the Suoh second mansion.

Now, hey, before you think I'm some psychopathic killer who enjoys taking random girls from the street and killing them, that's not me. In fact, I really don't want to be doing this. This whole situation is due to my grandmother wanting me to prove my worth as a Suoh. The Suoh's are one of the greatest and wealthiest company owners in Japan, and my father Yuzuru Suoh is the chairman of the company. He made some mistakes 17 years ago and I am the product of that. The Suoh's needed an heir and so I, being the only child of the current chairman, was flown to Japan to prepare to take his place. My grandmother has always despised me and believed I wasn't fit to run _her_ company, so she came up with a plan that she deemed "very fitting"

How this fit me, I didn't know, but never the less, I do not like disappointing my family, and if I didn't do this, my mothers hospital bills would not be paid. It's a shitty thing to do so I guess that means I'm a shitty person. I really do regret this and I keep preparing to stop, but Kyoya's right hand is on the gun at his waist and his left is on the gear selector.

Kyoya was hired by my grandmother to ensure that I did not chicken out of doing this, which is exactly what I wanted to do right now. He's the son of another very wealthy family, and he enjoys making more money, which is why he took the job. He's really an alright guy, I just wish we could've met under different circumstances.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? PLEASE JUST LET ME GO! oh god someone help me please help me!" The girl's screams we're barely muffled behind the silk tie Kyoya had used, and they made me cringe with every crack in her voice. She was terrified, and so was I. This made me a criminal, this was kidnapping, and who knows what else they could charge me with. I started to slow down and veer to the shoulder, but Kyoya grabbed the wheel and shouted.

"Keep going!"

By the time we had got to the mansion, I had tears freely running down my face and I could barely breathe. I parked the sleek black car in the garage of the manor and slowly, but surely got out of the car.

"Tamaki, I know you don't want to do this but you know it's good for the company." Kyoya looked at me and frowned.

"It's alright Kyoya, let's just get her out of here and into the bedroom."

Kyoya opened the door and I leaned down to pick up the girl.

She sucked in a breath as I touched her and started flailing and screaming as loud as she could.

"PUT ME DOWN! DONT TOUCH ME! PLEASE WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?" She cried and kept repeating herself in a panic. I tried my hardest to easily carry her up to the room I had set for whoever I took but it was difficult with her kicking and squirming as much as she was.

"I'm going to put you down okay? I'll let you walk the hallway to the room okay?" She stopped her squirming and let out a soft cry that sounded faintly like an 'alright'

I set her on her feet and she steadied herself. As soon as she was upright, she took the chance and bolted. I was ready to just let her go but Kyoya, again, made it known that I couldn't let it happen. So I chased her a short distance and grabbed her.

"You can't, you don't even know where you are, I'm sorry." I held her arm and led her down the hallway and led her into the bedroom right next to mine.

It was nice enough, a king size bed draped in Egyptian linens and many plush pillows. The soft carpet was a light beige and the walls were a darker shade of beige. A television sat on the dresser and a vanity sat adjacent to it. Two doors were to the left of the bed, one to enter the walk in closet and another to enter the full bathroom. I pulled the girl to the bed and set her down on it. She shook and shifted back on it, probably in an effort to get further from me.

"I'm going to take off your restraints alright, please don't try anything, things are already hard enough." I said lightly. I loosed her wrist ties and slid them off. She went to lash out at me but I watched her clench her fists and lower them.

"I'm going to remove the gag, _please_ don't scream. It won't do anything except hurt you from the echo of the room." I reached behind her and untied the mouth gag and pulled it away. She opened her mouth and barely got out a shriek before my hand was covering her mouth, cutting her off.

 _"Please!_ Don't!" I removed my hand and she clenched her teeth before speaking.

"Why the hell should I listen to you? You just grabbed me off the side of the god damn road for no reason. You could kill me at any second right now, or rape me. So why should I fucking listen to you?" I frowned.

"The more you cooperate the sooner I can let you go." She chuckled darkly. "Yea, right."

I shook my head, this wasn't going to be fun to deal with. "I'm going to remove the blindfold" She turned her head to the side and sighed. I untied it and let it fall from her face and she turned to look at me.

Her eyes were soaked with tears but the shade of brown was brighter than any I'd ever seen. And this was the first time she had left me breathless.

 _-end of Chapter 1-_

 **stay tuned**


	2. i've been here for days

**please don't glitch again heres chapter 2 hopefully fixed Sorry it's short and sorry it took so long to be updated hopemyou enjoy though**

She'd been here for awhile already and wouldn't even tell me her name. I told her that my name started with a T and she could address me as so. I offered her food and even let her know that the shower was easy to work and ready for her if she so desired. The closet was filled with clothes that should fit her and, if they did not fit, she could tell me and I would bring her more. The only acknowledgments she gave me were slight grunts. She was a pretty girl for someone who had never paid much mind to her own beauty. Her hair was hastily cut, it was short and choppy but suited her well. She had big brown eyes and soft features. She didn't look like she had every worn designer clothes or had ever gotten her makeup done. Her clothes were baggy and didn't show her figure at all, but again suited her. She was wearing glasses when we picked her up, and they fell off in the struggle, which was a problem for her. "Do you need a pair of contacts or glasses? I know you wearing some earlier." I asked softly. She barely glanced at me and muttered a soft "yes." I stood up and went to exit the room. "What is your prescription?" After she answered I left the room and found Kyoya in the office off of the dining room.

"Do you have -1 contacts by chance?" Kyoya reached into a drawer below the desk and handed me four pairs of contact lenses. "We were ready for a situation like this." I thanked him and left the room. I entered the girls room to see her quickly jump from the bathroom back onto the bed. I stifled a smile and handed her the contacts. "I hope these will work for you." She tentatively took them and headed into the restroom. She pulled one out and put it in, and I could see her relieved sigh as she gained her full sight again. "Thank you T." She said quietly, but not quiet enough. I smiled politely and nodded. "No problem." She blushed at the realization that I heard her, and she quickly blinked and returned to the bed. She sat criss-cross at the headboard and stayed tense, not moving a bit to get comfortable or to even turn the television on.

"Would you like to watch something?" She glanced at me and nodded slightly. I reached for the remote that sat on the bedside table and turned the television on. An obscure TV movie was playing and the audio was muted.

"Why?" She asked quickly.

"I'm sorry? What was that?" I asked turning to face her. "I asked you why."

I frowned and shook my head. "It's a very long story." "We've got time." She said firmly.

I sighed and shook my head.

"It began with a beautiful French woman who met a rich Japanese man in Paris..."


End file.
